Prompt: Heart
by Ngoc Chau
Summary: Though he had beaten her, abused her, subjected her to experiments, and insulted her every chance he got; he was still her father and he was her creator, and she cared him - possibly even loved him - unconditionally... Mayuri x Nemu


**Ngoc Chau does not own Bleach**

**So this takes place when they're fighting the espada, episodes 198-199 or so. I think that Mayuri is just awesome! They need more episodes with him, I especially love him in the Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book sequences after the credits. He seriously appears more like a laidback sort of guy who genuinely cares more about Nemu than when he first made his appearance in the battle against Uryu Ishida in the anime and manga. Please read and review. But to be honest, I think this one is more crappier than my other prompts. **

* * *

**Prompt: Heart**

Nemu found her strength and will dwindling as she watched her Captain on his knees. She wasn't sure if she should rise if her Captain wasn't. Reader, Nemu was a lady confused as she watched her strong, intelligent Captain fall to the Espada. He was a Captain of the Gotei 13, , a man of immense spiritual pressure, a kido expert; and a man who had mastered Bankai with his sword and so, why hadn't he brought out his Bankai to fight? He was a man that she knew honestly who relied more on his strategies than swordsmanship or fists.

The blow that Szayel delivered to her as she threw herself in front of the Captain was still throbbing, but she knew better than to have tried to drag her Captain out of a fight. She was never one to interfere with him, his fights were his own, not hers to intervene. He was her father, he was her creator, he was her Captain; he knew what was best, and one thing that was taught to her was to always leave her trust in him, no matter what, even if it meant the cost of her own life.  
So she allowed herself to become beaten when she knew that it would benefit her Captain more than her fighting for him and now her Captain, yet to have drawn his zanpakuto, was on his knees before the pink-haired Espada. Why was he prolonging this fight?

Mayuri screamed painfully as the Espada touched the puppet of the blue haired Captain.

Szayel laughed, "What a pity, it truly is. So this is the best even a captain can do."  
There was a gasp from the Captain as the Espada separated the small puppet in his palm into two, a sort of twisted babushka doll. "You can't stand up against…" he hesitated before pulling something like a colourful candy from the bottom half of the doll, "my incredible powers!"

The thing snapped in his hand and Nemu felt her heart clench as Mayuri vomited all of a sudden. "Mayuri-sama!" she gasped, trying to lift herself up.

Another crack was heard and Mayuri fell forward again once more, his hand jumping to his mouth to try and stop the bile threatening to pour out.

She could even hear the red-haired lieutenant, Renji Abari, state out loud in shock, "No way… even Kurotsuchi-taicho…"

The Espada laughed once more, "You shame yourself, Captain! That gaudy of appearance of yours was just for show!"

"Curse you…." Mayuri threatened under his breath, "How dare you do this to me? Don't think you'll get away with this!" He pushed himself to stand upon his feet once more until the Espada destroyed his Achilles tendon, causing him to fall to his knees once more.

"It's such a shame that this is the best a captain-level fighter is able to do."

"Damn… you." he cursed again with pain heavy in his voice. As his hand reached out towards the Espada, Nemu felt that her place should've been at her Captain's side, taking the blows for him, rather than laying off on the sidelines and watching helplessly. Another crack and blood exploded from his thin wrist. With every crack, his scream grew louder.

"Mayuri-sama!" Nemu called out for him.

Reader, she could not help the concern from voicing itself and escaping through her mouth. Mayuri was on his stomach, breathing heavily like a very tired old man, struggling to keep in his grasp his life.  
"I never imagined... that I… would die in a place like this."

The 12th division lieutenant wanted nothing more than to take all of the injuries and wounds inflicted on the Captain and carry it herself. She could only watch her Captain's back, the insignia of their division rising up and down with every breath of his coming to his last.

"You're finished." she heard the Espada say before another distinct crack, the loudest one to her at the time, came to her ears and his neck sank at a horrible angle.

Her heart dropped, she gasped. Reader, now imagine the greatest pain you can when you had to have faced the death of a loved one. Though he had beaten her, abused her, subjected her to experiments, and insulted her every chance he got; he was still her father, and she cared him - possibly even loved him - unconditionally. It couldn't have been the end of him, father and God to her: he who gave her life when she was nothing.  
She cried for him, "Mayuri-sama!"  
Not only was it call for the man she had cared for since she first opened her eyes to the world, but it was a wail as one does when about to cry and the heart cannot contain the grief.

The Espada laughed, his voice was like an ear worm that she could not tune out, "That was so easy it was boring! I honestly thought he would've put up more of a fight!"

**"Just kidding!"** Mayuri suddenly laughed! His tongue protruded most humourlessly from his mouth.

The Espada jumped away, shock plastered all over his face.

Mayuri stood up with no difficulty whatsoever and nonchalantly dusted the dirt off of his haori. "My, my…"

"How are you still standing up?"

His alabaster hand shot out and the pink-haired scientist took on a defensive position; but the hand slowly retracted back next to his head, cupping his ear.  
"Excuse me?" he joked mockingly, humour and mirth was evident in his voice.

Though Nemu could not laugh(she had not been taught such a thing or encouraged to do it by the Captain), she felt her heart burst and laugh at the sight of Mayuri Kurotsuchi, standing with no problem and grinning like the cat who trapped the canary.  
Reader, it may sound cliché, but she could not find her own will to stand up as she watched her Captain with awestruck eyes, alive and undefeated.

* * *

**Do I have anything to say about this oneshot. Not really... I just liked the episode and I thought I would make a fanfic out of it. I seriously thought in the beginning that this fanfic would only take on about a hundred words or so, but I was wrong, it's definitely much longer than that. So, if you have any prompt or fanfic ideas that you would like me to do about Shunsui/Nanao or Mayuri/Nemu or even Nemu/Ikkaku and Nemu/Uryu, please leave it in a review or a PM.**

**Ja ne**


End file.
